


The Tower

by rvst



Series: Neither Birds Nor Prey [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Trope Bingo Round 3, Trope: Transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome to your new home!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower

Sara's clock tower base was absolutely ravaged by Slade's attack. So was Oliver's Arrow Cave, but he already had a back-up plan in place and Felicity honestly thought the tower could be salvaged.

Sara agreed and Helena, brandishing her parole papers to avoid another hostage situation, just kind of grumbled along with them. Sara found the quiet complaining comforting, despite how annoying it was. She had Sin putting out feelers for Cassandra Cain, which seemed to placate the Huntress for the time being. While she liked Oliver's base just fine, she missed having her own place, and Felicity promised that she would put in another salmon ladder in the tower.

They didn't tell their reluctant compatriot, but Felicity paid for everything with 're-purposed' Bertinelli seized assets and funds. She even stopped a politician using the mob money as a slush fund, which made Felicity happier with the morality of stealing ill-gotten gains. Sara pointed out helpfully that technically she was just giving the fortune to the sole surviving heir. Felicity swatted at her and didn't speak to either of them for a week.

In that week, which was also how long it took for Felicity to make the tower habitable again, Sara took Helena out onto the streets every night, trying to train her like she knew Oliver was doing with Roy. She didn't mention this out loud, because Helena would probably take offence to being compared with a barely post pubescent boy. Sara had to physically stop her no less than four times from killing the men menacing the women of Starling City.

By the sixth night, Helena had incapacitating shots mastered and Sara was proud to deliver nine criminals to the front steps of her father's station. He messaged her with a request to go out the next day each time he took delivery of the men, and once when she hadn't which led to a short territorial dispute between Sara and Oliver. Laurel eventually stepped in to point out that the two of them were interested in very different types of criminals.

In the three weeks since Helena stormed the Arrow Cave and tied Felicity to a chair, they had more or less talked out most of their issues with working together. Helena promised not to get caught up with revenge while Sara spent every free moment reassuring Felicity that Sin was her preferred system of information gathering. She knew well enough that Felicity already had two jobs, and women under attack was much easier to spot than whoever Oliver had pissed off that month.

Sara would rather fight one hundred rapists than one Slade Wilson. Helena was mostly moody about no one calling on her to help in the fight against Deathstroke. Oliver had allowed Amanda Waller and her Suicide Squad into the fight before anyone spared a thought to her rotting away in jail.

Sara parked the modified black SUV she'd ordered with the Bertinelli money two blocks away from her tower. Helena, clad in dark jeans and a nondescript hoodie, slid out of the car and was off and away before Sara could switch off the ignition. The blonde bolted after her almost-friend. Felicity watched them on the security surveillance, thanking whoever modified the car for the auto-lock feature. Neither the Canary nor the Huntress was ever going to remember to lock the damn thing themselves.

They absolutely did not race each other up the stairs, Felicity pretending that she couldn't hear two sets of heavy boots clomping towards her. Helena crashed through the double doors first, Sara knocking her over a moment later. Felicity laughed, allowing herself the greater leeway with these two than her usual partners. Helena was sheltered and Sara was more wild woman than normal person half the time, there was no conceivable way she could out-embarrass them.

Sara and Helena struggled to right themselves while shoving each other. When they finally managed it, they stared in equal wonder at the renovations Felicity got done in just a week.

“Welcome to your new home!”


End file.
